Talk:Spoby/@comment-96.2.62.175-20140404081544/@comment-174.49.194.100-20140426025257
I don't mean to offend you (I don't think I will, but I'm sorry if I do.) How can you say Keegan is the worst actor?! I understand you have your own opinion, but you've seen the way he acts. He was mysterious and weird and creepy in the first part of season 1, like he was supposed to be. In season 2 he followed Spencer, even pretended to hate her, until he could get the person she was worried about (Dr. Sullivan) to return. We believed he didn't care about her, at least I did. In season 3, did you believe he was a true boyfriend until we found out he was A? Did you believe he was evil then? 'Cause that's what KEEGAN made us think. He ACTED that way to convince us. And he did a great job. Ian did a good job too, but that's not who I'm talking about. There were scenes after their kiss in the motel. (3x24) He could have told her everything he did and knew. HE LOVES HER. If you don't believe me go look at 3x12. After they have sex, when they're down in her living room, he looks guilty as crap. Because he felt bad knowing what he did, what he was doing. It hurt him too being away from Spencer. He set it up with Spencer what was going to happen at the lodge. He set the whole thing up for her to get to the plane, so she could find red coat. I agree he might have been a little selfish and acted like an ass at points in the most recent season. But how would you feel if your mom died after being sent to a mental hospital. You would probably lash out at others too. Especially if people (I.E. A) kept bringing it up. I know I would. I would probably hurt people around me to. Maybe even to a point where they wouldn't forgive me. But don't say he doesn't love her. (You are entitled to your opinion.) But their love is really strong, given the things they've gotten through. Maybe he was the A on the roof, maybe he wasn't. But until we know for sure you can't say they don't love each other. Also about the 'him getting mad at her for telling her friends.' I do agree he might have over reacted a bit. (Especially since it was A that was giving him the information.) But he has a right to be angry. What goes on in their relationship is NONE of the other girls' business. You saw how Caleb told Hanna a secret (I believe in season 2 when Emily was using that cream stuff.) and she didn't tell her friends. IT IS NONE OF THEIR BUSINESS WHAT GOES ON. They don't need to know everything that goes on in Spencer and Toby's relationship. I back away from people too. I get distant, I stress. We all have times when we do this. It's a part of life. And if you're being true to someone then you SHOULDN'T just willingly tell other people about it. If I self-harmed (for example) and told one of my friends I would get angry if they told other people. I would lash out, and I wouldn't trust them. I feel like Spencer was being pressured by her friends to tell them what was happening. I lost one of my best friends this way. She kept pressuring me to tell her a secret, and I got tired of it so we just ended it. If they really cared about Spencer they wouldn't have put her in this position. All of these things are relatable. Toby might not have been the best boyfriend in season 4, but you can't say he didn't have his reasons. I feel he does care for Spencer, maybe he just has a weird way of showing it. He's hurt. And he went to London to get Melissa so she could come back and help Spencer through her drug problem, he did that because Spencer wouldn't open up to him. He cares about her.